Together Forever
by JessicaTheFair
Summary: Charles Danse Teri Polo version. starts off after Erik is shot. EC fluff


A/n: this is my first phan phic. This one is based on the Charles Dance and Teri Polo television version. It takes place right after he is shot. Probaly will end up all EC fluff.

Together Forever

Prologue

_'' If You love me please!'' Christine yelled to Erik._

_Erik glanced back at her. _What was saving Philippe's life going to do for him? Make her love you?_ A voice said in his head. He then remembered when she asked him to take off his mask. He couldn't think of it._ She can love you Erik_. The voice said again. Erik finaly decided no matter what he did she would't love him he said to himself. He then thought of all the pain letting the Comte die would cause her. She loved this man. She would be heart broken if he died. He pulled Philippe up. Philippe ran up the roof towards the door, but stopped to see the conclusion of the brawl. Erik began to walk towards the left. He saw about 5 police with guns ready to shoot. He turned the other way. Another 5 stood there. He then turned behind him another 5. He turned to the front. He saw the chief and his father a little to the left. The chief shouted '' Don't shoot. I want to take him myself''_

_Erik looked to his father. He didn't want to be token by the police and Gerard knew that. He didn't want his dead body put on display. The alternative to stop that was hidden in Gerard's pocket. He pulled the small gun out. Erik looked at it. He understood. He shook his head. He put his hands up to his head. Gerard Shot. And Erik Fell._

Chapter One: I love Him

Erik fell hard to the ground. Gerard ran over to him. He lifted him up so he leaned against him. The police ran forward and then went back after Gerard telling him too. Christine ran forward towards him.

Erik's eyes were glassed over. He lifted his hand close to hers. She took it. He mumbled her name again. Christine viewed Erik's wound. It was about in his shoulder. Why is he dying? That's nothing major that he'd die so soon. Christine was staring at it with a puzzled look on her face. Erik read this. He let go of her hand, and gently pushed her face up.

He somewhat smiled at her. Then a somewhat of a ..laugh. Is he playing with me?. She looked at Gerard who was also smiling. She now understood. This was one good way to get the police..and that pesky manager off Erik. His hand nudged her. Gently pointing toward Philippe. She nodded to Erik who what seemed like to Christine.. died. He then opened one eye and winked. Gerard then faked a few tears and cradled him. It was hard for Christine not to laugh.

She walked up to Philippe. He rapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his chest and gently.. pushed him away.

'' Christine What's wrong''

'' I'm sorry Philippe but we're not ment to be. I love you but it will never be the kind that you want from me. I can't stay with you.''

''But he's dead. We're free of him.''

''I know but I will mourn him forever. For he is my whole life. I think I.. I..'' she stuttered a bit and looked at Erik. Hoping he would here this

''I love Him''

Erik almost jumped up in gasp.He had heard her say someday she will look at his face with love, but no those 3 words. Philippe looked disgusted. He turned and walked away. But yelled '' I don't know why you don't love me. You're making a mistake'' Christine ignored him. She then heard

''Gerard why'd you do that, I wanted him alive''. It was the manager

The man who fired Gerard for Moncharmin walked out too.(can't remember his name)

'' Gerard I'm sorry for everything I.. Would like to give you you're job back. Moncharmin. You are fired''

''Wait you can't fire me.''

'' Yes I can ''

''What ever I've had enough of this opera house and it's ghosts. Police you can go home now''

''Well then Gerard. The opera house is yours once more. I'll have your things brought back into your office''

And with that they all left.

Christine ran down to Erik and Gerard. She noticed Gerard had placed a handkerchief over Erik's wound and was placing pressure on it. Erik then spoke

''Christine you ..you love me''

''Yes Erik with all my heart I do''

She then took off his mask in a slit second and kissed him on the lips. For Erik it felt like heaven and the same for Christine. It seemed to have lasted for hours unending although it was only a matter of seconds. When they broke off there mouths remained close. Then  
Erik flinched

''ahhh Father help me up. We got to take this bullet out and get it sewed up'' Christine viewed his wound again . Gerard had put that handkerchief on right away. Thank the lord. Erik hasn't lost that much blood. Christine looked at it again. It appeared to be stuck in his collarbone. Gerard Helped Erik up keeping on hand on Erik's wound with the handkerchief and the other on Erik's back keeping him steady. Christine stood up and also put an arm around Erik to keep him steady. Slowly they made there way to Erik's Domain.

A/n: I don't know much on medical but I don't think with pressure and the short length of time he was down he would have died. For people who think this came across like its awful joking because of the faking his death that's the only stupid prank in my story. If people don't like it I guess it could by a one shot.


End file.
